Born to Reign
by L0rd Aurastorm
Summary: Ash Ketchum is now at the head of the largest empire the world has ever seen. Rocket Empire, stretching over six regions and two island regions. But how did he get to this strange position? I mean, he's hated them with all is heart. One-shot! All rights go to Pokemon, not me, because then I would never need a job.


L0rd Aurastorm here with a one-shot! Yea, this has been bouncing around my head for a while, so I'll see how this turns out.

Pikachu: Am I in it?

Aurastorm: No, be quiet.

Pikachu: WHY?! *I get electrified by a rage-boosted Thunderbolt*

Pikachu: Read and enjoy! Or else… *an evil grin comes over Pikachu's face*

I fingered the staff in my right hand gingerly, like it was a bomb. Actually, that was plausible, considering that I'm now the leader of the Rocket Empire, and I need boom-boom sometimes.

Let me explain. My name is… No wait… That's not right. I WAS Ash Ketchum. I am now Overlord K. I take the one-letter name from the petty fool N. Him and his stupid Reshiram. They thought they could take me down.

I remembered everything that happened the day I took over Unova. It was storming and I had exerted my ruthless control across the region. Every single city was mine, all except the Pokémon League. N, Alder, Shauntal, Marshal, Caitlin, Grimsley, and my two old friends, Iris and Cilan, were all there.

(FLASHBACK)

"_No! Axew!" screamed Iris as my Infernape smashed it's skull into the cliff side. Cilan leaped at me, to try to snap me out of my frenzy. But he couldn't, because I wasn't crazy or anything. I knew exactly what I was doing._

_My Infernape set his hands on fire and came in to kill Cilan. A huge, white, dragon stopped the blow. I looked up and saw a familiar person._

"_N?" I yelled over the wind. "Come down and fight me, you coward!"_

_He looked at me in shame. "Ash? What happened to you? And where's Pikachu?"_

_My anger overflowed at the question. I caterwauled as I threw out Krookodile at Reshiram._

"_Krookodile! Use Stone Edge into Earthquake!"_

_Krookodile's Stone Edge connected into the Reshiram, sending him spiraling. The Earthquake shook the whole mountain itself. Everyone looked around in fear as rocks the size of houses tumbled down on them. Alder and Grimsley shoved the rest of the people out of the rock fall, sacrificing themselves. Shauntal and Marshal threw out all of their Pokemon only to have them defeated by Infernape. Iris and Cilan recovered from the shock of watching two of the most powerful trainers in Unova just die in front of them. Caitlin suddenly came up behind me using her Musharna's Psychic to lift her up. She threw out her Alakazam, who immediately used Psychic to knock out Infernape. I only just smiled as I returned Infernape._

_Out of the blue, the mountain that the Pokemon League rested on crumbled. Krookodile was so strong; his Earthquake destroyed the foundation of the mountain, sending it a one-way ticket to destruction. N was able to steady Reshiram and tried to save everyone else, but my Krookodile forced him back._

"_Ash, why do have to do this?" N pleaded with me as I grinned nefariously. _

"_Silly N. I shall explain to you very carefully. I'm doing this because, N, I, the Chosen One, have taken over every region known. I rule the empire now known as the Rocket Empire."_

_And with that, I had pulled a gun and shot N directly in the chest. Reshiram torched the bullet and was about to Blue Flare my Krookodile when N told him to flee. I empty my bullets in vain as none of the bullets hit their target. I withdraw Krookodile and summon Staraptor to fly away from the mass destruction._

(END FLASHBACK)

I sometimes wonder why I joined Team Rocket. Then I always remembered the reason. I still blamed myself for his death.

_Pikachu…_

(FLASHBACK...AGAIN!)

_Pikachu's fur was singed as I stared down the leader of Team Rocket._

"_Now, Magmortar! Finish this with Fire Blast!" Giovanni screeched as Pikachu struggled to get up. The Fire Blast nailed Pikachu and knocked him out. But Magmortar wasn't done yet._

_His one hand self-ignited itself as he brought down his fist like a hammer on Pikachu's body. It punched a hole through him, spurting out blood._

"_NO! PIKACHU!" I yelled as I jumped at the humanoid Pokemon, fists swinging. _

_Magmortar shrugged and shoved me to the floor._

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU, GIOVANNI! PIKACHU WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_Giovanni smiled warmly. "Now, Ash, you don't want to do that. Here, would you want to join Team Rocket?"_

"_No, you sicko! I will train until I can CRUSH you!" I screamed._

"_Do you want to know why you were named Ash?" Giovanni asked._

"_Stop changing the subject!"_

"_You were named that because of a prophecy. You see, you were destined to rule the world. You were originally supposed to become a Pokemon Master, so that your job was easier. But, you are obviously not, so I had to break you to strengthen you._

_That actually had made sense in a twisted way._

"_Anyway," Giovanni continued, "Like a phoenix, who rises out of their own ashes, stronger, you were to do the same thing. This, right now, is you rising out of your ashes to become stronger. It was all supposed to happen so that you can rule the world."_

_I could become stronger, I thought to myself. I could do this so that what happened to Pikachu would never happen again._

"_All right, Giovanni, I accept. Just give me one answer."_

"_Okay, shoot away." Giovanni smirked. The world was his now._

"_How would you know all this, Giovanni? Do you secretly stalk me? Huh?" I croaked, trying to act all tough._

"_I actually did, because I had to watch the progress of the next Team Rocket leader, who happened to be… my son."_

(END FLASHBACK)

So, was that good? Bad? Hate me? Love me? Want to kill me? None of the above? Tell me your thoughts on this in the reviews. Aurastorm out, ciao!


End file.
